


十日谈

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 白组x沙里贝尔，三明治合集。献给微博@椒盐moge 妹子的礼物！一共十篇。1 《魔王与贤者》2 《人鱼与海怪》3 《巫师与冰雪草》4 《科学家与塞壬I》5 《科学家与塞壬II》6《Accensum Qui Pedicat Urit Mentulam》





	1. 魔王与贤者

正如标题所述的那样，这个故事里有一个魔王。他叫做沙里贝尔，住在幽暗的森林里，拥有一座城堡，豪华漂亮格调优雅，远离喧嚣的城镇与粗鄙的村庄。护城河百年前就干涸，如今火焰流淌在里面，炽热与明亮的魔法守护着城堡，烈焰不分昼夜地染红天空。

在这宏伟空旷的城堡里，沙里贝尔享受着不被打扰的清净，唯一被允许分享这片宁静的是一只白色的独角幼兽，它在火焰墙升起前就藏在了花园里。沙里贝尔某日散步时发现它在啃吃玫瑰花的叶子，生气得差点将它扔在火里烤成焦炭，但最后他改变了主意——独角兽比乌鸦和蛇优雅多了，魔王身边总得养点什么才符合体面。

与那些动辄就要毁灭世界或是致力于收集美少女与财富的魔王不同，沙里贝尔讨厌大地萧瑟，也不希望人类凋零。他追逐的战利品其名为“爱”，那是比火焰还要闪亮温暖的东西，只存在于人类鲜活有居所的灵魂里，从尸骸与坟墓中可什么也挖掘不到。

被夺去爱的灵魂犹如熄灭的灯，眼神漠然似毫无感情的玻璃珠，寒冷与灰暗在意识的深处萦绕，壁炉无法温暖他们麻木的身躯，就连阳光也照耀不到空洞的心里。最慈爱的母亲不再哺育她的孩子，最深情的恋人不再吐露芳言，最忠诚的骑士不再守卫疆土……人们不再憧憬，不再希望，不再期盼，连自己都惰于关心，麻木得仿佛整个灵魂都丧失。

深陷忧郁与颓败的人们茫然不知美好的日子去了何处，但生活在遥远国度的魔法师与贤者发现了沙里贝尔的所作所为。他们透过能洞察世间幸福与喜悦的地图，看到这里日渐荒芜凋敝，仿佛被过度收割的麦田，再也长不出欢声笑语，只剩愁云惨雾弥漫。

继续这么下去的话，整个世界的爱都会被魔王夺走，痛苦与哀伤将成为人间的主宰。

长老们快速地商议和表决，拯救世界的重任落在两位年轻贤者的肩上，一个叫做奥默里克，一个叫做努德内，他们是魔法学院近几年的毕业生中最优秀的，只需要再完成最后一件伟业就可以跻身长老之列。

就这样，奥默里克与努德内告别故乡，踏上前往魔王城堡的漫长道路。

他们穿过下着苦雨的谷地，走过寸草不生的沙漠与陷阱遍布的沼泽，到达城堡时天边的落霞正美，残阳为塔楼深灰色的轮廓嵌了条金色的蕾丝，火焰环绕的护城河彷如太阳融化。

两位贤者站在被烤烫的岸边凝望着那道连飞鸟都越不过去的屏障，金红色的光在他们的眼里跳动，难闻的焦糊味在鼻腔里弥漫，张嘴说话都能尝到苦涩的灰烬。

所有前来讨伐魔王的勇者都止步于此，人类的身体无法承受这样的高温。贤者并不比骑士和骏马更经烧，所以必须把这里变得凉快些才行。

奥默里克抬手吟诵了一段咒语，霎时间雪花如白蝶纷飞，在他们周围环绕着起舞。两位贤者在寒冰的保护下渡过光与热的河，来到城墙后繁花似锦的庭院，踩着卵石铺的蜿蜒小径朝着城堡敞开的大门走去。

沙里贝尔对自己的火焰信心十足，笃定没有谁可以活着踏入城堡，不设防得连门都没有设锁。眼下他刚用过晚餐，正准备离开城堡狩猎，附近的村庄早已被他榨干，只有到更远处的地方去才能寻到爱意饱满的灵魂。

当两位贤者循着以太的流动走进卧室时，沙里贝正背对着他们在衣橱抽屉里翻找合适的袖扣，被漂浮的火光映成暖色的束发金盏花般在脑后盛开，衣带半解的睡袍里曼妙的身姿若隐若现。

背后偷袭不符合道义，奥默里克轻轻地咳了声。努德内却不管那么多，握紧手里的幻杖，无数星光霎时闪烁。沙里贝尔警觉地回头，敏捷地避开锋利的陨石，可他收藏的瓷器与琉璃就没这么幸运，支离破碎地散落一地，心疼得令他咬牙切齿。

沙里贝尔面带欢迎的微笑，挥手招来的炽焰便是他的见面礼。他没有给对方自报家门的机会，来到这的闯入者不会有别的来意——他们是来取他性命的。

雪花飘起的时候沙里贝尔知道了对方是如何通过火墙的，与此同时他有所顿悟地感到不妙。室内骤降的温度冻灭了他的火焰，紧随而至的流星布下致密的罗网。

沙里贝尔很快败下阵来，束缚魔法如藤蔓缠上身体，迫使他跪倒在地。

“你还有什么遗言吗？”努德内的法杖尖端抵在沙里贝尔的额头，只需一个咒语便可将魔王在星光里处刑。

沙里贝尔露出讽刺的笑容，闭上眼睛等待黑暗降临，脑海里不合时宜地浮现起小时候看过的童话彩页。曾几何时他也幻想过成为拯救世界的英雄，可命运给他开了个玩笑，他变成了每个故事里注定被杀死的魔王。

一晃而过的白色影子引起了奥默里克的注意。他将床下瑟瑟发抖的小家伙抱在怀里，轻轻地安抚着它发抖的脊背，话语轻柔有些意外，“这里竟然有只独角兽。”常理而言，这种生物是无法与邪恶比邻的。

“是幼兽。”努德内补充。这样纯洁单薄的灵魂连最轻微的污秽也承受不住。

两位贤者所不知道的是，这只独角兽保持着幼年形态许多年，不知何故一直没有长大。奥默里克的怀抱让它感到安全，放心地探出头去亲昵地蹭着沙里贝尔的脸颊。

熟悉的舔舐感让沙里贝尔睁开眼睛，操纵火的魔王有着双银月般冷撤的瞳仁，奥默里克与努德内的视线穿透这明镜般的双眸，顺着刺目的忿恨与不甘直看到沙里贝尔的心里。在那不为人知的荒漠般的角落，他们像翻书一样读到了沙里贝尔的过去，看到在火光里倒塌的房屋和幸存的男孩，还有孤儿院饱受欺凌的艰难时日与寒夜里绽放在指尖的火花。

沙里贝尔并非生来就是魔王，他残忍地自人们那里掠夺爱，只是因为他的心里渴望却又匮乏。

无礼的窥探令沙里贝尔感到羞愤和恼怒，可他被魔法编织的绳索束缚着，连最小的火球也搓不出来，只能在心里反复地喊着，“拜托，赶紧杀了我吧！”

黑发的魔法师手指动了动，飘出来的却不是致命的寒冷，而是温柔的治愈魔法。沙里贝尔伤痕累累的身体在淡绿色的荧光中恢复如初，仿佛方才的战斗只是一场白日幻梦。

“我们的任务是拯救世界，”奥默里克将独角幼兽放到地毯上，看着那白色的小生灵欢欣地依偎在沙里贝尔身边，“不必非杀死魔王不可。”

“确实如此。”努德内收起幻杖，将束缚沙里贝尔的魔法稍微调轻了些。

“不要再去抢夺他人的爱了，”奥默里克半跪在沙里贝尔面前，扶着他的肩膀神情认真地许诺，“你需要的，以后由我……”他看了眼努德内，得到肯定的点头，“由我们来给你。”

还没等沙里贝尔反应过来这话的含义，他的唇便被奥默里克的覆盖，两片冰凉轻轻地贴着他的灼热，在纠缠的呼吸中慢慢地变得温暖湿润。

“我是奥默里克，他叫努德内，你呢？”唇瓣分离后是姗姗来迟的自我介绍。

“沙里贝尔。”魔王没好气地回答，他的目光依然冷冽，可微微颤抖的身体却出卖了他的恐惧，奥默里克的吻令他想起书里描述的人类是如何拿战败者取乐的，他宁愿被千刀万剐也不想经历这种羞辱。

“我建议，”努德内语调淡漠地证实着他的想法，“不如到床上去？”

“不！”沙里贝尔尖叫着抗议，“你们这两只……”他恨不得挖出最恶毒的词语来激怒两位可恶的贤者，好让他们赶紧了结自己，可颤栗令他的修辞如墙上剥落的石灰粉碎，除了机械地重复“别碰我”、“离我远点”外什么也说不出。

“别害怕，我们不会伤害你的。”奥默里克替沙里贝尔脱下睡袍，拥着他靠在自己的怀里，低头亲吻他的额角。

努德内解开沙里贝尔的发带，手指穿过铜色的发丝，仔细地为他梳理着，动作并不熟练，却十分认真。

奥默里克的唇沿着沙里贝尔的脖颈滑下，手则来到了更下方，轻握着试探地揉按。努德内执起沙里贝尔的手，逐个地亲吻每寸指节。

“放开我！”沙里贝尔抗议着，身体却背叛了他的意志，逐渐地对奥默里克的温柔有了眷恋的反应。

“我没做过这种事，”奥默里克将怀里的身体移交给努德内，缓缓地分开沙里贝尔的腿，像对待珍贵的海贝那样小心，“但我会尽量让你舒服的。”

不！不要！请你们杀了我吧！

沙里贝尔扭动着身体想要逃离，却被努德内搂紧臂膀，拥抱与爱抚融化成温暖却致命的沼泽，让他深陷其中好似失足的困兽，越是挣扎越是朝着深渊沉没。

“别动，”努德内侧过头来亲吻沙里贝尔，他的唇比奥默里克更加饱满，带着些微的砂砾感，“奥默里克是极温柔的人，他不会弄伤你的。”

沙里贝尔绝望地闭上眼睛，为自己竟有瞬间想要求饶而感到羞耻，漆黑的眼帘隔绝即将发生的事，不去看或许能稍微好受些。

出乎意料地，想象中的刺痛并没有降临，取而代之的是落在前端的温热。奥默里克吻了吻柔软的伞盖，随即含进口中，舌头沿着裙边舔弄，手掌徐徐地套弄着留在外面的部分。

沙里贝尔陡然睁眼，错愕地盯着奥默里克鸦羽般的发顶——为什么他要为自己做这样的事？

“必须做好准备，否则你会受伤。”努德内贴在他的耳畔解释，呼吸的气流吹起散乱的发，撩过敏感的耳垂微微酥痒。

初次品尝爱欲的身体很快抵达顶峰。奥默里克察觉到嘴里传来有规律的颤动，及时地避开喷涌而出的热泉，引着白色的溪流在手心里汇聚。

“接下来可能会有些疼。”奥默里克的手指在沙里贝尔尾椎骨下方打转，将手里的粘稠均匀地涂抹，慢慢地朝着里面开拓。

突如其来的异物感让沙里贝尔表情绷住表情。努德内发现怀里的身体突然僵硬，安抚的吻落在发烫的耳垂，顺着脖颈的曲线蔓延到锁骨，手指轻柔地在褐色的皮肤上逡巡，好像在描摹大地与田野的轮廓。

奥默里克认为沙里贝尔已经做好了准备，抽出手指抵上自己的前端，在泥泞中轻轻地停留，然后慢慢地沿着被开拓的道路挺进。

“疼就喊出来，不必忍耐。”努德内将沙里贝尔的身体放低，让他枕在自己的腿上，托着他的脸轻轻地拭去越来越密集的汗水。

沙里贝尔的身体被轻柔地推挤，像睡在摇篮里那样晃动着，努德内柔软的身体替他吸收了些许撞击与摩擦，意想之中的痛楚与折磨并没有到来，正相反地，他感到莫名的畅快，充盈在身体里的融融暖意，比他夺来的那些爱还令他愉悦。

泪水碎在他的眼角，将奥默里克的脸变得模糊。黑发的魔法师手指冰凉，身体带着寒冬才有的肃杀，初见时沙里贝尔觉得他像只报丧的乌鸦。如今那件漆黑如夜的斗篷早被脱去，顺着动作传递过来的是无比熨帖与慰藉，好像凛冬里永不熄灭的壁炉，抵挡风雪的围巾与手套。禁欲冰冷的气质仍在他的周身萦绕，可蓝色的眼睛却温柔如沙滩与浪花。沙里贝尔感觉自己正躺在一条小船上，随着温暖的洋流朝着从未抵达过的地平线飘去。

奥默里克惊喜地感觉到沙里贝尔的身体向自己全然敞开，紧咬着他的那轮肌肉逐渐放松下来，眼睛里的恨意消退，锋利如刀的冷光融化在迷离的薄雾中，似有还无的喘息自唇边飘逸，断断续续地好像在哪听过的一首歌。

潮水如海啸自深处高涨，浪卷将沙里贝尔高高地抛到空中，正当他以为自己会撞上礁石摔得粉身碎骨时，却落在洒满阳光的沙滩上，贝壳如星在身边闪耀，浪花亲吻着他的脚背，依依不舍地退去。

“这次换我了。”努德内扶起沙里贝尔绵软的身体，让他坐起来背对着自己，手掌滑过丝缎般的皮肤，朝着两人紧贴的部位探去。

奥默里克虚环着沙里贝尔，托起他的下颌递上绵密深邃的吻，而后将他的头安放在自己肩窝，嘴里倾诉私语的并非恋人间的情话，却比那还要令人安心。

沙里贝尔本能地搂住奥默里克，手臂随着身后的节奏收紧，越来越含混的喘息化作呜咽，努德内的手掌停靠在他紧致的腹部，正带着他徜徉在繁星璀璨的广袤原野，无数的星火在灌木里升起，仿佛有生命的流萤照亮悬挂枝头的红莓，蘑菇释放的孢子闪烁着细微的光点如雾飘绕。

黑暗里沙里贝尔感觉不到脚下的青苔与泥土，亦不知道自己将会去往何方。但沉默坚定的向导在前方提灯指引，牵着他的手身披亘古永恒的星光，在幽静的夜色里漫步于地狱与天堂之间。

欢愉星星点点地燃起，无与伦比的快感如野火燎原，沙里贝尔在狂喜的颤栗中咬上奥默里克的肩，牙齿刺破贤者白皙的皮肤，甜腻的味道弥漫在口腔里。奥默里克忍耐地蹙着眉，手掌安抚地沿着沙里贝尔脊柱的沟渠摩挲，由着他的舌尖任性地舔过渗血的印记。

两位贤者就这么交换着，轮流填满沙里贝尔的身体。过往抢夺来的那些爱离开赖以滋养的灵魂总是很快如露消逝，然这源源不断流淌进心里的专属于他的爱则截然不同，带着前所未有的温暖和恒定，在他的灵魂里深深地扎根，仿佛永不枯竭的海洋与永不暗淡的星空。

“二位打算待多久？”云销雨霁后是晴空万顷，沙里贝尔身体餍足地靠在努德内怀里，抱着他的膝盖当枕头，线条匀称的长腿惬意地搭在奥默里克身上，脚趾轻挑地踩着他的肋骨。

“我们不走。”努德内捡起方才那根绸带，替沙里贝尔重新梳理好发束。

“你需要的爱，今后由我们来给。”奥默里克手法娴熟地按摩着沙里贝尔的小腿，将方才的许诺重复了一遍，“你再也无需抢夺他人的爱，而我们也不必杀掉你……这样难道不好吗？”

“你们要跟我一起住在这里？”沙里贝尔语调慵懒地问，神情轻慢得像位不耐烦的东道主。

“恐怕只能这样，”奥默里克回答，“希望你不嫌我们叨扰。”

沙里贝尔发出意义不明的哼声，抬眼望向视线上方的脸，嫌弃地评价，“你的头发糟得像被山羊啃过，”又转朝另一侧的奥默里克，“你也好不到哪里去，穿得像个掘墓的葬仪人。”

他们跟这美丽的城堡太不相配，可谁让自己被他们打败了呢？沙里贝尔如是说服着自己，这俩家伙虽然讨厌，可到底比死亡可亲得多。

努德内抬手理了理汗湿的额发，“这是我自己剪的，你不喜欢的话，可以改善。”

“我只在出门时才穿成这样，”奥默里克和蔼地解释着，“至于平时……你的品味看起来不错，或许可以给我些参考？”

“我困了，明天再说吧。”沙里贝尔不置可否，悠然地打了个哈欠，自顾自地垂下眼睑，在两位贤者的怀抱中安然进入梦乡。被冷落许久的独角幼兽忽地跳上床，在湿润的床单上寻了处空位，紧挨着他舒服地盘腿睡去。

森林里城堡依然矗立，却再没有人见过魔王，只有洁白的独角兽时而出现，健美朦胧的身影成为游吟诗人的歌谣里吟唱的新传说。

久失的爱随着时流在人们的心里悄然再度萌芽，如同烈火烧过后青草乘着春风更加茁壮地生长在原野，村庄重新恢复蓬勃生机，城镇也如过去那样繁华热闹。

遥远国度里的贤者在神奇的地图上看到一切恢复如初。但拯救世界的英雄再也没有回去，最后写进书里的这样的记载：

奥默里克与努德内不幸牺牲在残酷的战斗中，为了维护爱的生生不息与邪恶的魔王同归于尽。


	2. 人鱼与海怪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙里贝尔人鱼和白组海怪

沙里贝尔讨厌海豚，它们是海里最没教养的生物，总是成群结队地厮混，这里强暴几条沙丁鱼，那里调戏几只海豹。而今天，它们破坏了沙里贝尔修筑在珊瑚礁里的家，还把外面装饰用的海葵撕得七零八落。

当怒气冲冲的沙里贝尔找到他们算账时，那些捣乱的小青年正聚在一起戏弄几条刺鲀，快乐的超声波在海水中回荡，见到粉色的尾鳍划过，它们四散开去。

沙里贝尔有着在海水中制造高温的奇妙能力，他可以发射出高速的水柱，利用气泡破裂瞬间的高温杀死被击中的生物，就连肆意妄为的海豚黑帮和虎鲸兄弟会也忌惮他三分。

但这几条海豚刚刚成年，正和所有的年轻群体那样，它们天真而残忍，放浪而无畏，沙里贝尔在他们眼里不过是一条长着双臂的金枪鱼，美丽性感散发着十足的诱惑——看起来比鳕鱼美味，也比海胆干起来爽。它们忌惮沙里贝尔的凶悍，不敢贸然靠近，又垂涎着他的外貌，不舍得就这么离去，隔着不远不近的距离旋游，窃笑着交换各种促狭的想法。

如果沙里贝尔知道这几条海豚盘算着什么，肯定会大发雷霆逐个击穿它们邪恶的大脑，但他听不懂海豚们充满暗号的窃窃私语，在偌大的海洋中同时追逐复数的目标也并不明智，所以他只泄愤地戳烂了海豚们青睐的刺鲀作为惩罚，便悻悻地转身朝着被毁坏的珊瑚城堡回游。

但奇怪的是，只游出去不多远的距离，他便感到身体发生着微妙的变化，腰部以下变得酸酸软软的，越来越承不住尾鳍的摆动。

忿怒随着清明在脑海中消退，取而代之的是深刻的恐惧。那几条海豚还在身后不远处徘徊，决不能让它们看出有机可乘。

沙里贝尔极力装出若无其事的样子，摇摆着长尾快速地朝着家里返游。当他抵达栖身的堡礁后，望着七零八落的珊瑚，才猛地想起他如今已无可蔽身的地方。

必须尽快找到找安全的庇护所，人鱼咬着牙向着更远更深的海沟游去。

蚀骨的灼热诡异地在他体内弥漫，难耐的酸麻从腰下蔓延到尾部，又沿着脊椎攀爬到后脑，一点一点地吞噬着他的神志。

沙里贝尔渐渐失去对身体的掌控，像被剪去翅的鲨鱼沉落到海底，如死去的鲯鳅挂在破损的珊瑚树上，等待着随便什么猎食者来享用这顿美餐。

几条黑色的影子自身后悄然逼近，察觉到危险的沙里贝尔徒劳地拍打着尾鳍，却连半分也没有移动。带着吸盘的触手捕获他粉色的长尾，将他整个身体拖拽至冰冷的罗网中。

“过来这边，努德内，”那是只黑色的触手海怪，他有着海水般的蓝眼睛，呼唤的声音好听得像只鲸鱼，正用柔软的触须检查着沙里贝尔的身体，“这条人鱼看起来需要帮助。”

“就来，奥默里克，”回应的声音由远及近，一只棕色的海怪游过来，凑到沙里贝尔面前目光审视地打量着，卷曲的触须从粉色的鳞片里拔出几根短棘，伸到黑发的同伴面前，“是刺鲀，这可是麻烦的毒素。”

沙里贝尔拼命地挣扎着，他以优雅和美丽为傲，讨厌身体被触碰的感觉，缠绕着他的触须黑漆漆的，难看得好像目盲的鳗鱼，更令他感到嫌弃与厌恶。他想烫熟这两只无礼的海怪，可手臂酸软迟钝不听使唤，催动不起高速的水流，只能搅出绵软的细浪，温和得像是在打招呼。

“刺鲀毒素直接作用于神经，摄入过量的话会导致全身麻痹，还可催生过剩的情欲。”奥默里克检着人鱼的身体，神情严肃地判断着，又语调安抚地让他放心，“但是你很幸运，遇见了我们，否则非难受到三天以后不可。”

“前提是能活那么久。”努德内摇着头补充。带香味的信息素随着海水扩散，任何经过这边海域的生物都会知道这有条人鱼正在发情，他跟奥默里克就是被这种奇妙的芬芳吸引过来的。

“不用担心，”奥默里克将沙里贝尔紧绷的表情理解为害怕，伸出黑色的触手安抚地在他身上轻拂着，“我们会帮你解决的。”

努德内的触须在沙里贝尔腹部的浅缝边缘游走，他听说人鱼的生殖器与鲸鱼类似，却从没真正地见过。很快他的好奇心便得到了满足，白色的伞盖如陆地上雨后的蘑菇，自沙里贝尔的体缝徐徐顶出，连接着后面微曲的柱状体，确与海洋哺乳类相似。

被迫展露私处令沙里贝尔感到羞耻，但越来越高涨的情欲裹挟他的意志。缠绕在生殖器上的触手带着小小的吸盘，沿着表面的三道浅沟来回滑动，其中一条包裹着前端，触稍沿着边缘打转，时而将细长的尖端探进分泌着粘液的孔洞。

快感化作无数道电流沿着神经网穿梭，像是有成群的飞鱼在脑海中跳跃，将理智如水里倒映的明月，搅动成星星点点的波光。沙里贝尔的呼吸越来越急促，耳后的鳃快速地张合，水流夹杂着细小的泡沫，带着他的喘息朝着海面飘去。

怀里的身体扭动得像条海蛇，奥默里克担心沙里贝尔受伤，触手体贴地抓紧他的胳膊，牢牢地缠着他的鱼尾，将不停颤抖的身体稳稳地固定住，托着他微挺的腰迎合着努德内的探索与抚慰。

浑浊的溪喷涌出来时，沙里贝尔的眼泪也融进了海水里，高潮的感觉宛如被卷进旋涡，辨不清方向地四处跌撞，身体仿佛下一秒就会被撕碎，可最后却安然地落进柔软的怀抱。奥默里克所有空闲的触须都在沙里贝尔身上轻抚，将欢愉的余韵拉长，好像美梦醒来时洒在脸上的阳光，明媚而温暖。

只是这样还远远不够，沙里贝尔体内的异样感褪去片刻，很快又挟带着更加迅猛的势头卷土重来，他终于知道海豚为何如此钟爱刺鲀——那群毫无道德的强奸犯肯定是将这催情的毒素当做狩猎的助兴剂。

努德内盯着沙里贝尔重新扬起的生殖器，分出两只触手轻轻地替他搓弄，又伸出一条抵在更下方的缝隙外，试探性地戳了几下。

沙里贝尔警觉地张口想要抗议，可身后绕过来的触须堵住了他的声音。奥默里克轻触着沙里贝尔蚌肉般柔软的舌头，纤细的须肢在人鱼的口腔里搅弄着，细密的吸盘在舌苔上剐蹭，带出一连串酥痒。

相比而言，努德内是两只海怪中身形较小的，触肢也比奥默里克的纤细些，但身体被刺入的刹那，沙里贝尔仍感到撕裂般的疼痛，海水里的盐分刺激着破损的皮肤，密布的吸盘经过内壁粗糙得像只海参。

奥默里克的触须顶起沙里贝尔的颌骨，不让他的轻颤的牙床闭合，以免咬伤自己。他伸出与人类无异的双臂环过沙里贝尔的身体，手指灵活地捻弄着珊瑚般鲜艳的小硬粒，拇指来回地拨动，食指与中指反复地拉扯，无名指规律地按压，小指摩挲着周围。

清凉的液体如突如其来的寒流注入沙里贝尔口中，被人鱼一脸嫌恶地吐掉。

“你该喝下去的，”奥默里克摩挲着沙里贝尔珍珠色的唇，表情可惜地叹道，“这种分泌物可以中和掉部分毒素，让你觉得舒服一些。”说罢他将触手推到了更深的地方，在沙里贝尔的喉咙里抵探，等待着治愈的清泉在身体里重新填装。

窒息的感觉迫使沙里贝尔扬起脖子，金色的发带在挣扎中松落，长发披散在水里像只美丽却有毒的霞水母。努德内好心地替他拦住顺水飘走的绸条，卷起那显然是来自人类世界的精致物件，仔细地缠在了自己的手腕上以防丢失。

生涩的抽送将海水带进人鱼的身体里，热辣的感觉像是有火在里面燃烧，沙里贝尔感到细小的尖端在深处逡巡，有那么瞬间以为努德内的触须会钻进他的血管里，如寄生的丝虫那样占据他的大脑。但努德内很快便找到了核心的所在，精准地按摩着情欲蓬勃的腺体，不再作多余的探寻。

奥默里克深深地抵住沙里贝尔的喉咙，确保他将那些美妙的液体尽数喝掉。咽部被刺激的感觉令沙里贝尔反胃，可确实如黑色的海怪所言，服下那些微稠的分泌物后，他的身体感到难以言说的舒适，好似湿润的清风拂走乌云，细雨浇灌焦渴的荒漠。

身体内部的感觉更加清晰地传来，与自胸前那两处蔓延开的颤栗交汇，残存的矜持被欢愉的震颤击得粉碎，喘息逐渐模糊变作含混不清的呜咽。察觉到沙里贝尔渴望的奥默里克托起人鱼柔软的腰肢，配合着努德内撞击的节奏朝着前方顶送。

欢愉的洪流在沙里贝尔的身体里激荡，重叠的回声在耳畔轰鸣，电击般的颤栗贯穿他的脊柱，在颅腔里绽放出灼热的火花。热泉自挺立的前端奔涌出来，在透明的海水里折射出虹彩，随着远去的浪花慢慢消散，针刺的痛楚被难以言说的舒爽溶解，只剩退潮后如歌的尾调萦绕着心跳。

埋在沙里贝尔体内的触肢没有抽出，静静地停放在里面休息，柱体上的缠绕倒是稍微了些。努德内伸出一根细长的新生的须尖，饶有兴趣地刺探着前端的泉眼，慢慢地顺着狭窄的通道往深处探索，一直插到最里面，轻轻推挤着两边的腺体。

情欲重新在沙里贝尔的身体里堆积，奥默里克温柔地爱抚着他轻颤的肩，黑色的触须环绕着人鱼的身体，饱满温暖的拥抱编织成熨帖舒适的床垫，吸盘在蜜光流淌的皮肤上逡巡，留下无数细腻绵密的吻。

沙里贝尔承接的每次推挤都被奥默里克全然地感受着，黑发的海怪用柔软的怀抱弥补努德内无暇顾及的温柔，藤蔓般柔韧的触须吸收太过激烈的冲撞，细心周道地尽量减轻着人鱼身体的负担。

治疗持续到最后，沙里贝尔精疲力竭地睡去。再度醒来时他发现自己仍被奥默里克拥抱着，不远处是努德内忙碌的身影。棕色的人鱼正挥动着卷曲的触手，采来石块修补珊瑚礁上破损的栖身所，还在外面种植了漂亮的海葵，排列成星辰的形状，依照沙里贝尔的尾鳍选了可爱的粉色。

奥默里克将沙里贝尔安放在石花与海萝铺垫的床上，让柔软的藻类随着水浪舒缓着人鱼疲惫的身体，又扯来些紫菜覆盖住沙里贝尔仍有些泛红的体缝，这才放心地抽回触须退到外面去。

沙里贝尔微睁着眼睛，海面耀眼的阳光被海水过滤得柔和，亲吻着他微热的脸颊。透过掩映在海葵与马尾草间的隐蔽洞口，他看到海怪修长的触须在发着光的蓝色波纹中伸展，好像在人类的沉船里见过的开着花的藤蔓。

两只海怪一直在洞穴外面守护着，直到沙里贝尔的身体完全恢复，才挥舞着触须告别离去。


	3. 巫师与冰雪草

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇有单独的73和107，改编自一看便知的童话。

倘若将记忆比作一条长河，那从第一枚水花落入河床的那时起，奥默里克所生活的世界便只有栖身的这座高塔。螺旋形的阶梯盘桓而上，从不见光的地下室直通楼顶唯一见光的房间，狭长形状的窗代替了门扉连通外界，身披羽毛的飞鸟与乘着风的落叶来来往往。奥默里克没有翅膀且背负着沉重的身躯，只要他跃出这乌木镶嵌的窗棂，等待着他的结果不是在岩石上摔碎骨头，便是被荆棘刺瞎眼睛，他只能站在窗边眺望延绵不尽的森林与天边遥远的群山，陈旧的围墙见证着他的剪影从摇篮里的婴孩变成身材挺拔的少年。

沙里贝尔倒是时常离开高塔到外面去，他是位法力强大的巫师，掌握着能够驾驭火焰的强大魔法，他能够用指尖催生出的热浪托起自己的身体，因此不需要梯子也能在这高塔进出自如。

昔日奥默里克年幼时，沙里贝尔每日都陪在他身边，免得老鹰从窗子里飞进来把摇篮里的肉团子叼走。等到奥默里克长到可以自己穿衣、自己打水清洗地板与墙壁的年纪，沙里贝尔便愈来愈少地留在塔楼里，大部分时间他都不知所踪，只定期带来食物与水免得奥默里克死于饥渴。

尽管沙里贝尔对他的态度冷漠，奥默里克却总是以微笑迎接他的到来，拥抱他，亲吻他，感谢他为自己带来新鲜的果实与香甜的蜂蜜。在这样的夜晚里，沙里贝尔会将奥默里克带到床上，给予他平日里吝啬的亲昵，与他耳鬓厮磨，四肢交缠，命令他埋进自己的身体。

兴许是修习火焰魔法的缘故，沙里贝尔的身体抚摸起来也像火焰般灼热，探进去时如同行走在沙漠，每一阵摩擦都带着灼烫与糙热，好像自阳光烤热的沙砾上行过。

奥默里克的触碰却是冰凉清爽的，好像来自冬天的残雪，丝丝入扣地覆盖在干涸的沙土上，融化成涓涓细流向着深处渗透，温柔地替身下这具颤抖的身躯舒缓着焦灼。

只有在他们身体紧贴的时候，奥默里克才会在沙里贝尔那张面具般的脸上看到与平日不同的表情，而那冷月般寒凉的眼睛里也会流露出难以掩饰的渴望，这让奥默里克得以确信，即使沙里贝尔对他千般地刁难，可心里还是喜欢着自己的，不然他也不会自森林里将自己捡回来，在这塔楼里辛辛苦苦地抚养大。

奥默里克时常想象沙里贝尔带着他穿过密林走向这塔楼的场景，论年纪沙里贝尔并没有比他大特别多，即使他天生便继承了家族世代传承的力量，要以孩童稚嫩的手臂抱着襁褓避开野兽与陷阱，必定是常人难以想象的艰难。

“可以带我到外面去吗？”奥默里克偶尔也会这么请求，那是他察觉到沙里贝尔心情不错的时候，“不走远，就在附近，有你看着我，不会有危险的。”他在书架上的童话书里读到不听话的孩子被狼吃掉的故事，认为沙里贝尔不允许他踏出高塔，是为了保护他远离森林里的野兽。

沙里贝尔惯常以沉默表示否定，辅以嘴角难以解读的浅笑，从不费心去解释什么。他总是过夜后在次日黎明破晓前离去，如同壁炉里的木炭燃尽后飘逝的烟尘，只留下床单上汗湿的乱迹，还有奥默里克皮肤上烫烙般的红痕。

大部分的时间里，陪伴奥默里克的只有偶尔驻足窗边的飞鸟与沿着石壁攀爬而来的壁虎，在夜里则是头顶上的璀璨星空聆听他说话。就连每年他生日的那天，巫师也从未特意赶回来陪伴，反而像是刻意回避着般，总是错开奥默里克期待的日子，提前一两天到来，又赶在指针行到午夜前离去。

奥默里克常为此而遗憾，因为在他生日那夜，会有繁星从地面升起，好像逆流的瀑布汇聚在天空，将天幕布置成巨大的生日蛋糕，等待晨曦晚风吹灭蜡烛。他多想与沙里贝尔一同分享这样的光景，哪怕一次也好。

“明天就是我的生日了，你可以多留一晚吗？”奥默里克安抚着沙里贝尔薄汗密布的身体问，柔软的呼吸落在巫师微红的耳侧，撩起凌乱的铜色发丝，他记不清自己是第几次作这样的请求，“每年我生日这天的晚上，都有片星光从山那边升起到天空，像是流星却又与那十分不同，或许你可以告诉我那是怎么回事。”

沙里贝尔发出不耐烦的哼声，挥开缠绕在脖颈的手臂，翻身下床在流泻的月光里裹上长袍，他的腰肢仍有些酸软，微妙的余韵仍在身体里激荡，通常他会休息到破晓时分，可眼下他却一秒也不想停留，他发现自己越来越耐不住奥默里克那双充满期待的蓝眼睛。

“路上小心。”奥默里克叹了口气，没有再坚持，即使那副面容上微笑鲜少出现，他也不愿那双线条流畅的眉头因他皱起。

次日清晨，森林里下了场暴雨，奥默里克打开窗好让百灵鸟飞进来避雨，却看到塔下站着位年轻人，穿着跟沙里贝尔相似的宽袖长袍，亚麻色的碎发挂着水帘，落叶醒目地粘在头顶。

他浑身都湿透了，狼狈得像只被狂风吹落的麻雀，要是这高塔有门就好了，可以让他进来烘干身体。奥默里克这么想着，塔下的人像是察觉到了他的视线，忽然抬起头来，碧绿的眼眸像被雨水洗过的祖母绿，晶莹透亮如星辰点缀。

“可以让我上去避避雨吗？”那人的声音穿透风雨，与沙里贝尔冷漠犀利的语调不同，听起来平和淡然好像繁星在夜空里的呢喃。

“我倒是这么希望，”奥默里克遗憾地回答，“可这高塔没有门，供出入的只有这扇窗，我也没有梯子或者绳索，无法领你进来。”

“没有那么麻烦，”下面的人摇摇头，微笑着回答，“我是魔法师，不用梯子和绳索也能上来，我所需要的只是你的许可。”

“那你赶快上来吧！”奥默里克邀请道，“我为你煮些粥，还有水果与蜂蜜可做你的晚餐。”

闻言雨中的魔法师不再推辞，他将身体融成闪光的烟雾，顷刻间便飘上塔楼，重新化作人形站在奥默里克面前。

“我叫努德内，”那人介绍着自己，“是正在旅途中的魔法师。”

“我叫奥默里克，是……”奥默里克陷入迟疑，除了这个好听的名字外，他并不知道自己还能是谁。

“奥默里克？”即使努德内的面容维持着平静，可那双眼睛里闪动的光却显露出明显的诧异，他清楚地记得自己曾在何种场合听说过这名字，那是这个国家的任何人都难以忘记的景象。

努德内不动声色地打量着奥默里克霜雪般洁白的皮肤，目光深深地看进那双蔚蓝澄澈如冰湖的眼睛，在心里将那头乌发与寒冬飘零的鸦羽做比较，一种不可思议的觉察逐渐浮现在他心里，他只是想寻个地方避雨，却无意间发现了失落的宝藏。

“到炉火边来吧，脱掉你的衣服，让我来为你烤干。”奥默里克看不懂努德内眼中的思绪，他从未与沙里贝尔之外的人交谈过，他的眼神清澈藏不住秘密，便也以为别人与他一样。

“你在这里生活多久了？”努德内解开外面的长袍，靠近炉火时他感到有股带着浓浓敌意的魔力扑面而来，如沙漠里凌厉的热风席卷着沙砾刮过他的脸庞，“有什么人陪伴着你吗？”

“我在这里生活一辈子了，”奥默里克有些怅然地回答，望着努德内的眼睛也同时望着窗外的蓝天，“沙里贝尔在照顾我，他是位巫师，能够号令火焰，所以这塔楼里总是暖洋洋的，就连地窖里也不会潮湿，一年四季都很干爽……巫师跟魔法师有什么区别吗？”

“有点不一样，但本质差不多。”努德内盯着噼啪作响的炉火，火星溅到他的手臂上，如蚂蚁般叮咬着他。

“那我想你们应该会成为朋友，”奥默里克将努德内的外袍拿在手里，仔细地翻覆着确保每寸布料都被烤到，“只可惜你今天是见不到他的。”

“为什么呢？”努德内顺势问，接过奥默里克递来的毛巾，借着擦干身体的功夫大致打量四周，视线最后又落回到奥默里克脸上。

“因为今天是我生日，”奥默里克神色低落，就连声音也消沉下去，“沙里贝尔似乎很讨厌这天，从不肯回来陪我。”

“或许他有事，”努德内像是在安慰，“巫师们总是很忙的。”

“我只想让他陪我看看那些星星，”奥默里克抿着唇，神情向往地解释，“每当我生日时，都会有额外的星辰在夜晚升起，就像是专为我点亮的一样。”

“是吗？”努德内的睫毛眨了眨，掩住眼睛里的情绪，“那可真是奇妙的事情。”

“只要等到夜晚降临，站在这扇窗前眺望山峦的方向，就可以看见星火升起。”奥默里克牵努德内的手，领着他站在窗棂投射在地面的影子上，“如果那时候你还在这里的话。”

努德内露出几不可察的笑容，“既然今天是你的生日，那就让我来代替那位忙碌的巫师陪你看星星吧。”他自奥默里克手中接过温热的长袍，“我可以带你到湖边，在那里，你可以更清楚地看到星星是如何升起的。”

“哎？你的意思是，要带我到外面去？”奥默里克不敢相信自己的耳朵，他曾经无数次祈求却被拒绝的愿望，竟然被如此精准地说了出来，努德内一定是会读心的魔法师。

“嗯。”努德内点头应着，见奥默里克的眼睛里露出难以抑制的欣喜，心里猜到了七分，却还是问:“难道说，你一直都被关在这塔楼里，从来都没有出去过？”

“从没有，”奥默里克摇头回答，“外面很危险，到处是吃人的野兽，还有可怕的妖异，如果我发生什么意外，沙里贝尔会很难过……所以他从不让我出去。”

“有我在你不用怕，”努德内保证道，“我是可以召唤星辰的魔法师，我会保护你的。”

“嗯……”奥默里克仍有些犹豫，他想沙里贝尔大概会因他擅自离开而生气，可他实在太想到外面去看星星，而努德内看起来也不像坏人，“我们只离开一晚，天亮就回来。”

雨在他们说话时停歇，天空被洗得碧蓝无垠，两人穿行在雨后芬芳的树林里，旁晚时分便抵达了努德内所说的湖畔。奥默里克第一次乘上小舟，他此前只在画册上见过木质可漂浮的摇篮，好奇地将手掌伸到水里，将晚霞的倒影搅动出万点虹色。

努德内静悄悄地注视着水面闪光的两枚蓝宝石，他立志用毕生的时光去守护星辰，却没想到竟会在远离天穹的尘世寻到最令他着迷的星光。

“沙里贝尔，那个巫师，他对你好吗？”努德内看似随意地问。

奥默里克自水面抬起头，眼睛早于声音作出了肯定的回答，“他对我很好，”清朗的声线继续着，“若不是他自森林里将我捡回来，恐怕我早成了豺狼的腹中餐。这些年来多亏他照顾……但实际上，他也没比我大几岁，我还记得他最初时的样子，是个很好看的大男孩，天知道他是怎样将我抱上塔楼的，那一定花了他很大功夫。”

“自然是不容易，”努德内淡然地回答，“他平日里都让你做些什么呢？”

“也没什么特别要做的，”奥默里克回答，“魔法会解决大部分家务，我只需要为自己准备吃的，不让自己饿死就行。”

听起来不错，可这仍是囚禁。努德内正思考沙里贝尔将奥默里克关在塔里的理由，却听得奥默里克继续说了下去。

“他每隔几天会回来一次，给我带来新鲜的食物与干净的水，只有在这样的时候，我才可以跟他说说话，才有机会触碰他的身体，”天边已经有早升的星辰，为奥默里克的发顶蒙上白光，“他并不常与我交谈，于是我只好用行动来向他示好，他每次来都与我同塌，要我拥抱他，亲吻他，进入他的身体，并在里面留下纪念……”

努德内的喉结不经意地动了动，他望着奥默里克坦荡的眼睛，“你大概并不清楚他让你做的是什么事。”

奥默里克愣住，疑惑地回望，他过去只当那是日常，就像吃饭喝水那样自然，可努德内看他的眼神，就像在打量什么奇怪的东西，于是他又不确定了，“那是什么不好的事情吗？”

“倒也算不上不好，只是……”努德内慢慢地挪向奥默里克，在那双沉静如湖的眼睛里，他看到自己的轮廓如星子沉沦，“你真的想知道吗？”

奥默里克被努德内的眼睛看得失了魂魄，连自己也没察觉地点了头。下一秒他的唇便被覆盖住，等回过神来时，他的整个身体都陷进柔软的草垫里，并迅速暴露在夜晚凉爽的空气中。

未经压抑的叹息随着波纹自船舷荡漾开去，水面的万顷波光被浪花打碎成更微小的光点，好像无数发光的浮游生物在夜里洄游。

尽管从未怀疑过，奥默里克此刻更加确信努德内是魔法师，他感到有种奇妙的魔力注入体内，连续不断的欢愉夺走了他的视野，黑暗里却又被点亮漫天星光，那是由名为努德内的魔法绘制的美景，直接深刻地写在他们彼此交汇的那片灵魂上。

每年一度的奇妙星光如期而至地升起，如星海里穿梭的鱼群自湖对岸飘摇而上。奥默里克目光迷离眼睑半睁，纤长的睫毛将金色的暖芒过滤成碎光。

“你知道那些星星为何会从地面升起吗？”奥默里克说话的声音有些含混，努德内曾说过，他是守护星辰的魔法师，那应该也能读懂这些星星不寻常的轨迹。。

“那些可不是什么星星，”努德内捧起奥默里克染上绯色的脸颊，带着书茧的拇指在玫瑰般的唇瓣上逡巡，碧色的眼里水雾朦胧，隐约有什么在闪光，“是护城河上放飞的天灯，由国王与王后亲手点亮，用来纪念刚出生不久便离奇失踪的小王子。”声音被风卷过，在芦苇的呜咽中微微起伏，“每年的今天是小王子的命名日。”

原来是这样。奥默里克若有所思地望着天空中摇曳的火光，蒙在红纸里的烛焰汇入点点星河，温暖的亮光在寒凉的星子间闪烁，夜色温柔却有几分突如其来的惆怅，某种说不清道不明的思绪盘桓在上，如花丛中的游蛇嘶嘶吐信，他忽然想起沙里贝尔绸缎般光滑的肌肤与明亮的眼睛，“等到这些灯火熄灭的时候，我们就回去吧。”

努德内沉默片刻，叹息后扶起奥默里克绵软的身体，让那乌黑的发散在自己的腿上，声音沉缓如篝火边拿出竖琴的诗人，“不如先听让我为你讲一个故事。”

沙里贝尔站在空荡荡的塔楼里，耳边安静无声，仿佛万物都死去了般。他习惯了奥默里克站在窗边迎接他的样子，理所当然地认为那双温柔殷切的眼睛永不会远去，所以他肆无忌惮地以冷漠回应热情，却不料此生唯一的一次心软，换来的却是残酷的背叛。

奥默里克不在塔楼里。沙里贝尔无需检查所有的角落，时刻萦绕在室内的凉爽已被夏季的热风吹散，这便意味着那份寒凉的载体远去，奥默里克趁他不在时离开了这里，像只关不住的老鼠那样逃走了。

此前沙里贝尔从未在奥默克面前摘下那副冷漠的面具，他努力地说服自己去讨厌，去憎恨，奥默里克是他从毁灭家族的仇敌那里抢来的战利品，是本就该属于他却被硬生生夺走的私有财产，他为了复仇才将那孩子囚禁高塔，留他不死也不过是为了活命，仅此而已，他重复着，仅此而已。

沙里贝尔出生的家族世代都是杰出的魔法师，他们的血液里流淌着熔岩炽热的魔法，王国里再没有人可以像他们那样将火焰的光与热驯化成称心的武器。可世间所有的获得都必然有代价，这力量是神灵的赐福，也是恶魔的诅咒，火焰点燃了家族永不熄灭的荣耀，也吞噬了无数修行者的性命，它太强大，太不可控，好似一把双刃剑，稍有不慎便毁及自身。

生于火焰，死于火焰，这宿命如梦魇般纠缠在沙里贝尔的家谱里，直到某位祖先寻到了传说中的冰雪草，那是冰河女神偶然俯瞰人间时滴落的眼泪所化，终年散发着冰雪般寒冷清凉的魔力，只要在那冰雪般温和的光雾笼罩下，任凭火焰在灵魂里如何燃烧，也不用担心致命的反噬。不再有顾忌的魔法师们随心所欲地打磨着力量，将魔法锻造得炉火纯青，在深处沸腾的热量使他们越来越依赖那株草，终到了再也无法远离的地步。

不料这株性命攸关的冰雪草却被人给夺走了，那强盗戴着镶金嵌玉的王冠，领着长矛林立的军队，还有魔法师师与预言家说着不明所以的话。沙里贝尔眼睁睁地看着失去庇护的父母接连化作火焰，哀嚎声凄厉沙哑好像碎裂的橡木在火中噼啪，以至于时隔多年他仍会被乌鸦的叫声惊醒在噩梦里。

记忆更是从不听话，总是自顾自地闪回，将沙里贝尔带回那个夏季的夜晚。孩童的身形让他轻易地接近皇宫没有被怀疑，自幼修习的魔法帮助他越过高墙，他就这么成功地在寝殿里找到了襁褓，然后趁宫女打瞌睡的时候偷走了熟睡的婴孩。

刚满月不久的孩子很轻，可彼时沙里贝尔也还不到能进入唱诗班的年纪，抱着怀里的肉团子在森林里穿行并不容易，他差点就想将奥默里克掐死喂狼，手指已经扼在脆弱的脖颈上，却被软软地握住。

奥默里克不知何时醒过来的，睁着亮晶晶的眼睛冲着他笑。沙里贝尔望着奥默里克冰湖般蔚蓝的眼睛，冰凉的以太顺着皮肤接触的地方传来，使他确信这孩子便是那草的化身。年幼的巫师继承人顿时便冷静了下来，不能就这么杀死奥默里克，他必须依靠这孩子活。

奥默里克是那病恹恹的王后服下冰雪草后得孕的头生子，继承了冰河女神寄放在人间的仁慈与哀悯，沙里贝尔认为自己将他自摇篮里抱来，不过是让窃品物归原主，这是天经地义的。

可如今这件牵系着性命的宝物再次失落，房间里没有挣扎与搏斗的痕迹，奥默里克是自愿随窃贼出走的，或许还十分开心，因为他终于如愿以偿，他获得了自由。

沙里贝尔回望窗台，陌生的魔力痕迹残留在墙壁上，好像蛞蝓经过的路线般醒目，散发着寻常人看不出的星辰般的辉光，只要寻迹而去便能将奥默里克重新捉回来。沙里贝尔自负王国内的魔法师不会有比他强大的，但却迟迟没有动作，血管里红热的愤怒与恨意与心里深处陡然升起的凄凉冷意交战，最终不幸落了下风。

曾经他是多么想活，拖着孩童蹒跚的步伐也要穿越山岭与沼泽追到皇都，冒着被当场抓住处死的危险也要夺来他几乎抱不动的婴孩，如今他赖以为生的良药被偷走，他却毫无追寻的念头，反倒觉得莫名的解脱。

提心吊胆的日子过久了生乏，必须依赖另一个人才能为继的生命使他感到厌烦，如今这一切都将结束……他会在火焰中迎来宁静的永眠。

不再被控制的火焰在巫师的身体里肆虐，沙里贝尔躺在奥默里克曾经拥抱过他的床上，枕头上散落着几根黑色的碎发，袅袅冰风隐隐地缠绕过来，勾起被他的身体所铭记的触感与回忆。

在神智陷入晕眩的刹那，他忽然又看见了奥默里克莹澈的蓝眼睛，不知何处来的微风吹皱点点波光，眼泪似乎随时都会满溢出来。沙里贝尔动了动唇，他分不清眼前的人影是真实的奥默里克，还是可怜的求生欲制造出来的幻觉。

但那轻柔的声音却是没有半分虚假的，奥默里克扶起沙里贝尔的肩，发现怀中的身躯滚烫，好像烧尽木柴的壁炉，火焰已经开始侵蚀房屋的梁柱。

“抱歉，沙里贝尔……”奥默里克心疼地擦去于是额头密布的汗珠，示好地俯身轻吻灼烫得骇人的脸，“我知道你在生我的气，你特意回来陪我，可我却没听你的话，偷偷跑到外面去了，明明知道你不喜欢这样，”他低声试探着，眼睑低垂好像做错事的孩子，“可我真的太想看那些星星了……请你原谅我……”

冰凉的唇触如久等的良药，驱散脑海中令人晕眩的热浪，沙里贝尔瞬间清醒过来，力量有些许回到他的身体里，他回应了奥默里克一记响亮的耳光。鲜血自破裂的唇角流淌而下，衬得那张脸更加苍白。

奥默里克捂着脸坐在床边，委屈地看着沙里贝尔，正思考要怎么做才能让对方息怒，下一秒便被掐住了脖颈，整个人被按在铺着孔雀羽毛的床垫上，脉搏因血液的受阻而突突跳动，肺部被压迫得快要窒息。

沙里贝尔忍住掐死奥默里克的冲动，以近乎疯狂的动作撕开前襟带着破损的衣服，看到那洁白无瑕的身体上留着明显属于另一个人的痕迹，星星点点的嫣红得刺眼，又忍不住一拳砸向那张表情无辜的脸。

可他的手只挥到半途便被拦住，怒火迷住了他的眼睛，直到这时他才发现房间里还有另一个人的存在。

“打死他你也活不了。”努德内的声音平淡，带着些暗暗的怜悯，他方才隐去了身形，悄悄地站在身边，意在保护奥默里克免于可能的危险。他本以为沙里贝尔是为了取乐，或是将奥默里克当做珍贵的战利品才留在身边，可如今他看穿了一切，沙里贝尔才是真正被束缚的可怜人。

“关你什么事？”沙里贝尔恶狠狠地抽回手，虚张声势使他消耗了额外的力量，声音很快失去平稳，好像有风在吹拂着火焰，“你既然将他带走，又何必要送回来？”他故意做出轻浮的表情，手指在那些暧昧的痕迹上逡巡，“是嫌货色不够好吗？”

“是他自己想要出去的，也是他自己决定回来的。”努德内面容淡然地回答，“我只是在这屋子里避过雨，所以作为回报满足他的心愿。”

“恐怕不止这么简单吧？”沙里贝尔冷笑道，他从奥默里克望过来的眼睛里看到了复杂的情绪，那是过去从未在那双眼里出现过的尘埃，“你对他说了什么？”

“我给他讲了一个故事，”努德内回答，“里面有他所应该知道的一切。”

原来如此。沙里贝尔重新看向身下的人，奥默里克冲他轻轻地点头，又说了些什么话，有疑惑，也有确信，可他再也没力气听清，身体软绵绵地跌坠，又被身后的人稳稳地接住。

两种不同的人声在沙里贝尔的耳边交汇。奥默里克焦急而关切地呼唤着他的名字，呼吸的气流掠过他散开的鬓发，这让他确认自己还活着。努德内则沉声解释着什么，并随之打开他无力抵抗的身体。

接下来发生的事情，沙里贝尔并不生涩，可在无关的人面前表演却是头一回，他宁愿被身体里的火烧毁也不想在陌生人面前露出窘态，可那个被奥默里克唤作努德内的魔法师制住他的手，正毫无表情地指挥着奥默里克进入他的身体。

沙里贝尔的身体如长蛇般扭动起来，嘴里发出含混不清的诅咒，咬着奥默里克的耳朵威胁，他早晚要拧断这根细长的脖颈，喝干里面流出的每一滴血。

这些恶毒的话并没有使落下的唇触削减分毫温柔，奥默里克的心疼如刀割，清澈的眼泪浇在沙里贝尔褐色的胸膛，好似雨水滋养着土地，他十分希望沙里贝尔可以活下去，那人本就该活下去的，即使代价是喝他的血吃他的肉，他也愿意献出这些。

努德内早在船上时便确认过奥默里克的心意，他本想带他回到王宫，国王与王后膝下再无别的子嗣，日夜思念着他们的头生子，王国也需要继承人。可奥默里克却执意回到这里，他认为夺走冰雪草是父母欠巫师家族的债，理应由同等的东西来偿还，即便那意味着要献出自由与生命。

“唔。”突如其来的吻封住沙里贝尔的唇，所有刻薄的言语与咒骂都被尽数咽下。努德内的吻没有什么超凡的魔力，随着灵活的舌头渡进来的，是平和而稳定的以太，好像天空中亘古闪烁的群星，持久地传递着温柔的问候。他自知在这件事上帮不了奥默里克，却也不忍他那颗纯净的心遭受额外的折磨。

与此同时，奥默里克的体贴无微不至，好像绵密的细雪覆盖在滚烫的沙砾，沙里贝尔的身体终于松弛，甚至伸出手臂主动地攀过去，渴望地拥抱住奥默里克的身体，手指在那柔软的后颈徐徐停留。

前所未有的喜悦和完满如火红的朝霞升起，这并非源自在他身体内部不断进行的抚慰，而是被某种更为宏大的情感倾覆，这是人类所拥有的的最强大的魔法，比火焰更灼热，比坚冰更牢固，比星辰更久远。

“请原谅我的无知，”奥默里克哽咽着，将额头埋在沙里贝尔的颈窝，身体轻轻地颤抖，治愈的甘泉注入火热的盆地，“我再也不会离开你了。”

沙里贝尔压抑着自己的叹息，不愿被人察觉亦不愿承认自己的狂喜。他故意将手指以粗暴的方式插进奥默里克的发，提起那颗汗湿的头颅迫使那双蓝眼睛望着自己。疼痛让奥默里克微皱着眉头，可他并没有逃避灼人的视线，也没有露出害怕的表情，而是目光温顺且充满歉意地等待着沙里贝尔惩罚他，另一记耳光或是一顿拳头，不管是什么他都会心甘情愿地接受——他的任性差点害死沙里贝尔，理应为此付出代价。

但沙里贝尔最终饶过奥默里克，转向身后的努德内，拇指玩味地摩挲着被吮吸得晶润的唇瓣，“已经结束了，你的手还不打算放开吗？”

“抱歉，”努德内移开握在沙里贝尔下身的手掌，在床单上随意地擦了擦，“我只是顺手帮个忙。”

沙里贝尔哂笑出声，他的面色已经恢复如常，再度成为那个不可一世的火焰巫师。

“你打算怎么办呢？”沙里贝尔慵懒地支撑起身体，盯着努德内看不明思绪的眼睛，这位路过的魔法师已然知道了秘密，沙里贝尔不相信他会守口如瓶。

“或许对你而言没有任何区别，可奥默里克毕竟与那草不同，他是有生命与灵魂的活人，他拥有属于自己的意志，任何人都没有资格将他占为己有。”努德内语调平稳地陈述，言简意赅地总结，“他不该被关在这里做你的囚徒，连出去看看星星的请求都得不到允许。”

“别说了，努德内，”奥默里克制止道，他害怕沙里贝尔会不高兴，下意识地握住巫师的手，“我愿意留在这里，沙里贝尔需要我，我要永远陪着他。”

“你听见了吗？”沙里贝尔挑衅地问，心情得胜般舒畅。

努德内不为所动，“你离不开他，可王国也需要继承人，国王与王后年事已高，他们不再会有孩子了。如果奥默里克不回去履行他的职责，一旦国王驾崩，争夺那顶空王冠的战争会让国境之内沦为焦土，你们隐居的这片森林又岂能保持长久的安稳？”

“那我就带他到别处去，天底下多的是森林，我们可以离开这个国家，到沙漠里去寻片绿洲，或是去海边居住在礁石城堡里。”沙里贝尔不以为意地回答，却看到奥默里克的脸上显出犹豫，声音顿时沉了下去，“怎么？你舍不得那顶王冠吗？”

奥默里克摇头，一双眼睛抬起来，神光里尽是哀伤，“我舍不得的是这片森林，她太美丽了，我喜欢这里，不愿见到她被毁灭。如果没有这些树提供筑巢的枝杈，金丝雀和百灵鸟又该住在哪里呢？如果没有嫩叶和坚果，鹿和松鼠又该以什么为食？”

奥默里克目光里闪亮的悲悯让沙里贝尔相信冰雪草真是女神的泪水所化，他饶有兴趣地期待着奥默里克的选择，“可天底下哪有十全十美的事，你要回去当你的王子，那就只能离开我的巫师塔。”

“我必须离开，”奥默里克打定了主意，他在沙里贝尔的脸上看到讽刺的表情，从那双淡色的眼珠里读出一闪而过的悲凉，又赶忙解释，“但我不会抛下你，我想请你跟我一起到王宫里去，我会向过去那样，给你需要的一切，这是我的承诺，永远不会更改。”

沙里贝尔冷哼着，没有摇头，却反问，“你的意思是，让我跟杀害我全家的仇敌们生活在一起吗？”他轻挑地托起奥默里克的下颌，隔着薄薄的皮肉把玩着里面精致的骨骼，“还是说，你希望我被砍头，或者挂上绞刑架？如果你的父亲知道当初是我带走了你，他绝对会这么做的。”

“父亲欠你的，由我来还。至于别的事，你我不说，没有人会知道，”奥默里克保证道，又恳求地望向努德内，“你也不会说出去的吧？”

“我从不多言。”努德内回答，迎上沙里贝尔转过来的视线，“如果你不相信，我可以立下誓言，以我的生命作为抵押，绝不将你们的事泄露给外人。”

高傲的法师仍不松口，他扬起下巴问努德内，“这么说，你也会跟着去吗？”

努德内点头，然后无奈地耸肩，“我接到了皇家的邀请，即将就任宫廷魔法师，本就是朝着王宫赶路的，还能去哪呢？”

“怎么样，沙里贝尔？”奥默里克抓着巫师温暖的手指，近乎虔诚地吻着，生怕他会摇头，“你愿意跟我走吗？”

沙里贝尔表情厌烦地推开奥默里克，傲慢地闭上眼睛不去看他。窗外的红日正冉冉升起，铜色的睫毛上落满朝霞的新辉，他从未答应过奥默里克任何事情，但这次将会是例外。


	4. Chapter 4

午夜时分，奥默里克关上实验室的门，整栋大楼最后亮灯的房间也陷入黑暗，只有走廊和大厅还保持着夜间规格的照明。他沿着墙壁穿过昏暗的光域，走进大楼侧面一座位置隐蔽的电梯，随着指示灯数字从正到负，他抵达了建筑物埋藏在地下的更为庞大的部分，生物样本的安置区。

电梯门在提示音响起后开启，他穿过灰白色的走廊，径直走到最里面。指纹识别器读出了他的信息，眼部扫描也通过确认，圆形的合金大门在他的面前分成两半，像甲虫的翅膀那样徐徐打开，让出一条扇形的通路。

光线随着他的步伐切换，影子从他身后转向侧面，与陶瓷地板上更早来的另一道平行。这是最高保密级别的隔离区，实验楼里有权进入的只有两人，所以即使看不清对方的脸，奥默里克也知道那是谁，“努德内？”

“奥默里克。”努德内从半开的拘束仓门内走出来，穿着白色的实验服，戴着防护用的特制手套，耳朵里插着无线信号接收器，看起来正进行着什么实验。

单独接触最高危险级的样本是被禁止的，实验守则规定，只有两人都在场时，拘束仓的门才能被打开。奥默里克蹙紧眉问，“你为什么不叫上我？”

“我以为你休息了。”努德内的头发上沾着几片发光的羽毛，正是拘束仓里那只有翼的样本生物周身覆盖的那种。那是只塞壬，在很长的时间里都被认为是先民想象力的产物，直到远洋的水手捕捉到它，这种生物的存在才得以确认。

“这不是理由，”奥默里克快速地环视四周，几乎所有的仪器都是工作状态，“我不记得批准过任何实验。”

“我没有申请。”努德内面无表情摘下手套，扔进废物箱。

“为什么不？”奥默里克走向他，严厉地问。

“因为你不会同意，”努德内平静地回答，“而我也不打算说服你，光是知道我的想法都会给你带来麻烦，我不希望将你卷入其中。”

“可我已经知道了。”奥默里克沉声指出，固定在玻璃器皿里的塞壬看起来有些疲劳，像是被折腾了好久，“实验内容是什么？”

“现在离开还来得及，”努德内回避了问题，“我不想拖你下水。”

奥默里克走到他的身边，蓝眼睛里含着失望，“连我都不能告诉吗？努德内，我还以为我们是无话不谈的。”

“明天早上，”努德内有些动摇，却依然没有松口，“明天早上你就会收到详细的实验报告，但在那之前，我希望你忘掉在这里看到过我。”

“很抱歉我做不到，”奥默里克遗憾地表示，“这只生物很危险，不管你想对它做什么，我都必须在旁边看着，确保你的安全。”

“这可就有点难为情了，”努德内望了眼玻璃柱，“我在观测他在不同模式性行为中的反应，能否区别快感来源并对其存有选择甚至偏好，是判断生物智慧等级和思维复杂程度的重要参考。”

“这是常规观察，是什么让你觉得我不会同意？”奥默里克疑惑地问。

“因为我打算参与其中。”努德内别开视线回答。

“这是必然的，”奥默里克仍不太明白，“我们这里没有第二只塞壬。”

“我指的不是辅助手段，而是，真正的参与。”努德内说得淡定，拘束仓里的无影灯光照射出来，影子浅得模糊不清。

“你的意思是……”奥默里克难以置信地盯着努德内有些凌乱的发，散落在碎发上的羽毛暗示着他根本不敢相信的事情。

努德内点了下头，算是默认，“所以我建议你假装不知道，明天收到报告后再开除我。”

奥默里克沉默地看着努德内，就像他们并没有经历过十年同窗那样，以看陌生人的方式审视着他多年来所认为的，最信赖的朋友和最亲密的伙伴。努德内眼里的神色令他想起这只样本初送到的那日，集装箱厚重的铁栅栏被激光切开，露出里面玻璃制的透明拘束仓，模拟太阳的光源自上方洋洋洒下，塞壬身披的每片羽毛都在闪烁着金属光。“真美”，他听到努德内罕见地对事物的外表发出赞叹，素来无甚情绪的眼睛里流淌着从未有过的狂热，彼时他以为那是终于得见传说生物的喜悦，可现在，他为自己心里的猜测而感到害怕。

“实话告诉我，努德内，”奥默里克替他摘去那些羽毛，“你这么做，是真的出于研究需要，还是……为了满足自己的欲望？”

“奥默里克，”努德内迎着他的目光，换了称呼，“学长，你我认识已经十多年了，在科学面前我什么时候有过私心？”

“即使是那样，”奥默里克按住努德内的肩，“我也依然不会批准这项实验继续。赶紧停止吧，趁着还来得及。我不想看你自毁前程。”

“你听我说，”努德内仍不打算放弃，“这只生物，它跟我们先前接触的那些不一样，它有着与人类几乎完全相同的思维与情感模式，甚至很可能具有自己种族的语言，只是我们不懂如何从它的发声中剥离出语素，所以无法进行解读。但是性行为在作为交流模式时，却不受文化与语言的限制，生物体的智慧等级越高，性体验的形式也表现得越复杂，雌性倭黑猩猩会相互摩擦外生殖器，雄性海豚会用鱼类和海胆当做替代品，智识会影响生物在获得快感的前提下对交配方式和对象作出的选择与反馈，这正是我打算观察并尝试的事情。”

“你的设想是通过性行为与它实现对等的交流？”奥默里克终于明白。

“不错，”努德内回答，“我刚刚用手帮他达到了高潮，但屏幕上监测到他的情绪并不是喜悦，而是完全负面的厌恶和憎恨。更值得注意的是羞耻，这说明他具有道德意识，接受过某种约定俗成的规训，把未经过允许触摸他生殖器的行为视为侵犯。”

“给我看看数据。”奥默里克走到控制终端前，随着他的手势，记忆体里存储的信息以图形方式呈现出来。结果一目了然，不论情绪发生的诱导因素是否如努德内所说与被迫接受性行为有关，这只形似神话中塞壬的生物都确实具有与人类无异的羞耻心。

“怎么样，学长？”努德内走到他的身边，“我说的没错吧？”

“从数据来看，你是对的，”奥默里克不得不承认，“但我依然不同意你继续实验，私自接触高危险高密级样本是违规的，”他换了更温和的语气，“我担心会出现意外。”

“那你就在外面守着，”努德内不为所动，“如果有意外，就启动应急措施。”

“应急措施是为了防止样本脱逃设计的，它并不能保证你的安全。一旦启动，拘束仓的门就会被彻底封死，同时落下电牢笼，你会被关在里面，跟这只危险的生物一起。”奥默里克担心地说，“我不想看到这种事发生。”

“那就不要看，”努德内满不在乎地转身，“回去好好睡一觉，等早上的实验报告吧。”

“不行。”奥默里克拽住他的胳膊，努德内想要挣脱，却没能成功，反而陷入对方臂膀的桎梏里。两人的身体在寸步不让的拉锯中紧紧纠缠，衣服布料摩擦出羽毛般的碎声，持续的抗议与反复的驳回被疲劳的呼吸变得微喘。

显示屏上的情绪图谱发生了微妙的变化。奥默里克的束缚忽然松了，努德内趁机推开他，并很快意识到了原因。

“它对我们的互动有反应，”奥默里克看着屏幕，“看来是将方才的事理解成亲密行为了。”

“两种可能，”努德内指出，“一、他能理解和分辨非同类的性行为；二、他视我们为同类，或者说，近似生物。”

“简直难以置信。”奥默里克走到圆柱形的玻璃仓前，塞壬微垂着眼睛看着他，嘴角似有还无的那抹弧线像是讽刺。

“现在你还反对我继续吗？”努德内问。

奥默里克摇了摇头，说不清是“不行”还是“不反对”，或者“不知道”，蓝色的眼睛里呈现挣扎，掌心里汗液蒸发的水气在弧形的玻璃上结成薄雾。

“我来实施，”最后他说，“你在外面看着，随时做好启动应急预案的准备。”

“这是我设计的实验，”努德内立即反对道，“你想把它从我这里夺走吗？”

“没有我的批准你就无法进行。”奥默里克语气坚决，“要么我进去，要么我们一起离开。”

“自从你成为了实验室的负责人，说话的方式就变得讨厌了。”努德内不满地看着他。

“因为我必须对所有人负责，”奥默里克走向拘束仓，“我不能在明知可能出现意外的情况下让最顶尖的科学家涉险。”

“而你所谓的负责，不过是把难题扔给别人。”努德内嘀咕着抱怨的话，却不再说什么，站到了监控终端的旁边，“放心进去吧，学长，如果你不幸殉职的话，我会帮你把论文写完的。”

“谢谢。”奥默里克对他微微一笑，手掌按上拘束仓外的身份识别终端，闪身穿过透明的圆柱上裂开的缝隙。

五秒后门扉关闭，奥默里克靠近浑身被铁链束缚的有翼生物，他并非初次与这只塞壬共处密室，却是第一次尝试与它进行对等的交流。

“我建议你试试他的里面，”努德内的声音从通讯器里传出来，“看看他是否能区分源自不同刺激的快感。”

“明白。”奥默里克戴上手套，隔着薄薄的胶质抚摸塞壬流淌着金色光泽的皮肤，像对待人类那样轻柔地触碰它的脸，还有紧闭的珍珠色嘴唇，拇指徐徐地按上去，模拟出一个礼节性的吻。

“情绪反应没有上次激烈，比起我，它似乎更喜欢你，”努德内盯着屏幕，眼睛里反映着无机质的冷光，“也可能是我没做前戏的缘故。”

塞壬有着与人类无异的脊柱，在背部的正中弯成一道流畅的曲线，奥默里克的手指划过时，它的整个身体都在微微颤抖，所有链条同时震动的声音好似风吹过寺庙里祈福的铜铃。

“它很害怕。”努德内实时汇报着，“它大概知道你要做什么了。”

“别怕。”奥默里克安抚地轻拍塞壬丝缎般光滑的背部，沾了润滑胶的手指在它的尾骨下方打转，耐心地按摩着那轮因恐惧而收紧的肌肉。

他进入得很慢，注视着它的眼睛，嘴里说着温柔的话，尽管它听不懂。

来回开拓几次后，放进去的手指变成了两根，以经过仔细计算的角度按压着浅埋的腺体，规律地推挤着温热的软肉。

“羞耻，”努德内的声音平淡得像是电子语音，“就是现在，与快感同时发生。它从你的服务中得到了很好的享受，同时也因此承受着心理折磨。”

我可不是什么虐待狂。奥默里克保持着与它的目光接触，埋在深处的手指动作愈发轻柔，力量以倾斜的角度传递过去，耐心地挖掘着欢愉，同时小心地不使它感到疼痛。

随着汗水的蒸发，塞壬的周围弥漫起奇异的芬芳，像是某种花朵的香气，可不似樱花那么淡雅，也不如牡丹那么浓烈，穷尽奥默里克的记忆与认知，都寻不到任何物质的气味与此匹配。

“启动气体收集。”奥默里克对努德内说。

“这时候就不讲实验室规范了？”努德内咕哝着，按照他说的做了。

在不确定气体是否对人体有害的情况下，按照规范应该启动的是通风设备，同时撤离里面的所有人。但奥默里克不愿半途而废。努德内了解他的性格，同时也关心他的安全，在收集到足够的气体样本后，通风装置被果断地启动了。

“该结束了，学长，”努德内提醒道，“过长时间的刺激会给它的心脏造成负担。”

“很抱歉，”奥默里克点头，对领子上加着的话筒说，却看着那只生物的眼睛，“马上就好了。”

他加速了手上的动作，精准而绵密地刺激着，手法依然温柔，另一只也很快加入，握着比人类更长却相对狭细的前端，应和着里面的节奏轻揉。

怀里的身体触电般的战栗着，每片羽毛都在飒飒发抖，被驱散的花香味再次爆发，奥默里克感到一阵晕眩，却更加地抱紧了它，以一种连他也不明白为什么的绅士风度。

“已经结束了。”他安慰道，不顾危险地吻了它的脸，濡湿的羽毛唇触感十分光滑，好像雨水洗涤过后的花瓣。

塞壬半睁着眼睛看他，冷月般的银眸静静地与他对视，嘴唇无力地张着，皎白的光泽里蕴着浅浅的红润。

“它对你产生了某种感情。”努德内说，抬起头来的视野里，奥默里克给那只生物梳理头部毛发的姿态爱怜得就像对待情人。或许你也对它产生了某种感情，他望着奥默里克英俊的侧脸，与实验无关的猜想没有说出来的必要。

奥默里克还在安抚那只美丽生物的心跳，冷不丁地听到身后有脚步声，努德内不知什么时候走了进来。

“打扰了，”努德内说，“我只想确认一件事。”

“你应该等我出去再进来的。”奥默里克回头。

“那样就达不到效果了，”努德内走到塞壬面前，“我想知道它是否对我产生了坏印象。”几秒的对视后，他得出了结论，“答案是肯定的。他讨厌我们两个，但对你的讨厌要少一些，这意味着他能区分性行为对象和方式，并且存在记忆和偏好。”

“我对‘程度较轻的厌恶’是否可被称之为偏好持怀疑态度。”奥默里克发现塞壬在看努德内，目光十分警惕。

“等我做完接下来的事，它就会更偏爱你了，”努德内说着，开始解实验服下摆的扣子，“在那之前，我建议你出去，最好不要看。”

“你，”奥默里克惊骇地看着努德内露出赤裸的双腿，“别告诉我你打算……”

“我知道你做不到，所以只能我来，”努德内淡定地回答，“明天再开除我，收到报告之后。”

“我们都疯了。”奥默里克叹了口气，走到控制终端那边输入了一串命令，然后重新回到拘束仓里，“我预设了另一套应急方案，如果出现意外，我们俩都会跟它陪葬。”

努德内想要反对，可是太晚了，随着一道绿光闪过，拘束仓被完全封闭了起来，只有在特定的时间后输入特定的指令才能将它打开。

“一小时，”奥默里克伸出一根手指，“一小时之后我们就可以出去。”

“那我们现在就开始。”努德内往嘴里塞了片药丸，见奥默里克一脸狐疑，只好解释道，“你不是真的以为我能对实验样本产生欲望吧？”

“我没这么想。”奥默里克有些心虚。

努德内绕到塞壬的身后，颇为欣赏地抚摸它铜金色的羽毛，“它在抗拒，不用分析我也能知道这一点。”

铁链发出细碎的声响。从隔着皮肤传来的颤抖中，奥默里克明显感觉到塞壬在排斥努德内的靠近，他明白它并不是真的更喜欢自己，但那双眼睛望过来时带着明显的求援。

“温柔点。”他说，“它刚经历过了一次。”

“我有分寸。”话是这么说，可努德内的手指进入时，塞壬发出了一声凄厉的鸣叫，安装在声带附近的装置吸收了它的声音，转换为无害的信号指数呈现在屏幕上，曲线扬起一座高昂的山丘，“只是一根手指而已，它怎么会这么疼？绝对是心理作用。”

不如我来吧。奥默里克很想这么说，可他越不过心里横亘的那根底线，他终究没办法像努德内那样坦荡地将自己当做实验的素材，尤其是在被人看着的情况下。

“我要进去了。”努德内面无表情地宣布。

同窗共事的十多年里，努德内一直都是单身，奥默里克猜想他根本没有实战经验，忍不住出声提醒，“慢一点，不要弄伤它。”

然而说了等于白说。努德内施展的方式就和他的性格一样直截了当，一点多余的修饰都没有，随着他的深入，塞壬的身体如同电流经过，以近乎抽搐的方式剧烈颤抖。

“自然状态下的交配只会更暴力。”努德内耸肩，对满眼心疼的奥默里克说。

确实如此。奥默里克没有反驳，伸手擦去塞壬脸上的汗珠，指尖顺着美丽的脸庞抚摸，穿过它汗湿的头发来到后脑，在颈椎上方轻轻停留，温柔地按压着。

随着一阵战栗，塞壬整个地朝奥默里克靠过去，如果不是被锁链桎梏着，它瘫软的身躯早就栽进黑发科学家的怀抱。

奥默里克察觉到它的渴望，主动地靠近，伸出手环抱住它。

“当心，它可能会咬你。”努德内提醒道。

“它知道这样做没好处。”奥默里克托着塞壬的脸，注视着它雾蒙蒙的眼睛，在那银色的镜面般的瞳仁里，有他深色的轮廓。

努德内不再说话，掐紧覆盖着薄羽的腰，专注地撞击着并不难寻的敏感处，从理论上来说，只要这样就可以帮它达到高潮，动物园里的保育员就是这么为发情的大型动物舒缓欲望的，哪怕开始不愿意被接近，习惯后都会觉得舒服。

高等生物也是如此，尽管屏幕上的脑电图显示塞壬正被痛苦折磨，可它下腹部的生殖器早已充血勃起，像扶桑花的柱头那样在空气中颤动，顶端分泌出透明的液体，香气四溢。它的声带被禁锢住，喉咙里只能发出气流带出的喘息，含混不清地起伏着。

奥默里克不顾危险地抱住它，将它的身体固定在怀抱里，抬起它的双腿架在腰部，帮助它调整姿势迎接努德内的冲击。塞壬发烫的前端抵在他的腹部，按耐不住地来回摩擦着，身体软得像被抽去了骨骼，哀鸣也越来越无力。

“你可以快一点吗？”奥默里克偏着头，声音绕过塞壬的耳朵，对努德内说，“它快要受不了了。”

“那你得帮我，”努德内头也没抬，“前面。”

奥默里克于是将手掌探向那根浅色的柱体，握紧前端规律地抚弄。

连续不断的前后冲击下，塞壬的眼睛逐渐失焦，晶润的唇里只剩破碎的呜咽。

它在两个人的臂膀中达到高潮，连续收缩的肌肉将热泉从努德内的身体里吮吸了出来，羞耻感以曲线的形式瞬间达到了顶峰。

奥默里克没有松开臂膀，将塞壬的身体护在怀抱里，贴心地陪它度过欢愉的后劲。

“前辈有何指示？”努德内疲惫地坐在地上，看着奥默里克的绿眼睛里有几分警觉。

“我开始怀疑，在它身上进行试验是否符合道德。”奥默里克说话时，那只塞壬的额头正靠在他的肩上，随时可能咬断他的动脉，可他毫不在乎。

“现在才说已经晚了。”努德内沉着眼，有些困倦。

“我指的是以后，”奥默里克掏出手绢，清理着塞壬被弄脏的羽毛，“它表现出的知觉体验和情感反馈都与人类相同，继续对它进行实验是极不人道的。”

“也许吧，”努德内说，“但我们做不了什么。生物样本归国家所有，我们只是实验的负责人，就算不是我们，也会有别人来做。与其让它落在那些疯子手里受折磨，还不如由我们来妥善照料，既然你这么关心它的福祉。”

奥默里克没有说话，奇迹般地，某种认知写进他的脑海，他知道了那只塞壬的名字，“沙里贝尔，它说，同伴们都是这么称呼它的。”

“我怎么没听见它说话？”努德内盯着奥默里克，从方才起他就觉得这位前辈哪里不对。

许久的沉默和思考后，奥默里克转向努德内，“如果我解开这些链子，它能从这里飞走吗？”

“很难，”努德内摇头，“除非有人为它引路，带它躲开不眠不休的警卫监控，进入唯一正确的电梯到屋顶。”

“如果有呢？”奥默里克下定了决心。

“那么这个人会被关进监狱，”努德内表情冷漠，从地上站起来，眼神忽然变得犀利，“为什么要自毁前程？”

“因为我做不到了，”奥默里克叹气，“我再也无法拿它做任何实验，也不想看别人折磨它。”他拍了拍努德内的肩，“你回去休息吧，假装不知道，明天我会引咎辞职，然后为自己请个优秀的律师。”

努德内默不作声地看着那只塞壬，耳机里传来的的噪音好像海浪，拍击着他的鼓膜，催促着他做决定，“二十分钟后，你带着它走，我来对付监控。”

“努德内，”奥默里克投去感激的目光，却摇着头说，“不用连你也搭上的。”

“我不是为了你，”努德内表情淡然，“别忘了，是我先开始怀疑它具有高等智慧和精密情感的，我只是在贯彻我的观点和想法。”

“记得备份实验数据。”奥默里克不再劝他。

“当然，”努德内微笑，“我可不想把好东西留给那些上个世纪的老古董。”

二十分钟很快过去，拘束仓的禁制解除，锁链落到地上，发出自由的颤音。

塞壬的身体虚弱地坠下，努德内将一管特效药剂推入它的身体，力量随着血液循环被带到全身。在带着它逃离的科学家怀里，塞壬迅速地恢复精神，眼睛里的光芒变得冷冽锋利。

他们来到了屋顶，静谧的夜色洒满星光，装饰着天鹅绒般的穹幕。奥默里克摘下塞壬身上最后的束缚，解放了它被迫沉默很久的声带。

塞壬发出几声试探的鸣叫，紧接着危险的歌声随着风飘荡，化作有魔力的催眠曲，整座城市都陷入深沉的梦乡，不再分得清梦境与真实。

美丽的有翼物拍打着翅膀飞起来，居高临下地俯视着黑发科学家沉睡的侧脸，它可以很轻易地杀了他，拧断他的脖子或是踩碎他的脑袋，但它不屑于这么做，冷漠地看了几眼后振翅消失在高空。

黎明时升起的太阳唤醒所有的人，他们发现自己身在床榻之外，像是经过了整夜的梦游，不知不觉走到了无法解释的地方。

监控和电脑记录都一片空白。许多人无意识地参与了各种破坏，醒来后却浑然不知自己做了什么。面对上层派来的专员，他们一个字也说不出，测谎仪显示他们情绪平和，没有任何掩饰的意图。事情只好就这么不了了之。

与其他所有梦游者一样，奥默里克和努德内也被视为那只塞壬的受害者，没有受到任何处分或惩罚。

数年之后，他们向中立机构提交了一份加密的研究报告，指定在他们两人都去世后才能公开。

那份报告被装在封闭的文件盒里，封面上写着意义不明的代号:沙里贝尔。


	5. 科学家与塞壬II

他们谁都没有期盼此生还能与那只塞壬相遇。

三十四年的白驹过隙将两位享誉世界的科学家磨蚀成安度晚年的退休教授。已经步入生命冬季的奥默里克头顶上落着不会融化的小雪，将他昔日墨黑的短发染出零星的灰白，努德内亚麻色的头发也黯淡了光泽，好像枯萎在田地里未收割的稻草。他们的眼睛依然明亮，灰翳暂时还没有侵蚀到视觉，只是耳朵不再如过去那么灵光，不然的话，他们应该更早地察觉有片影子靠近，而不是被迎面泼来的水花惊得一个失去平衡掉进海里，一个差点错手撞死他。

“才没多久不见，你们怎么变得皱巴巴的了？”声音是直接响起在脑海里的，却依然有方向可循，带着某种久违的相识感，从身后岛屿的那边传来。

奥默里克视线捕捉到阳光下熠熠生辉的铜色羽毛，是那只从研究所逃离的塞壬，沙里贝尔，至少外形是一模一样的。但迫在眉睫的危险使他暂时没功夫去思考重逢是福是祸，桨片掀起的水花随时可能卷走努德内艰难扶住船边的手。他在过载的心跳声中关上引擎，抓住努德内的手腕，经年劳损的腰椎发出尖锐的刺痛，臂膀老化的肌肉和疏松的骨骼无法给他提供足够的力量，掌中的手腕越来越向下滑，随时可能松脱。

“很难吗？”千钧一发之际，一只看似纤细实则有力的手勾起了努德内的衣领，将他从漂浮着藻类的海水里提起来，沙里贝尔看似不耐烦地随手帮了他们。

“小心，他的脊柱刚注过胶。”奥默里克提醒道，却已然晚了。

努德内被扔回到船里，像只从海鸥嘴里不慎滑落的鱼，幸好船舱里铺着橡胶的软垫，不然他一定会当场摔骨折。

“谢谢，”奥默里克替努德内说，露出对人类而言是欣喜与感谢的笑容，“没想到还能与你重逢，这让我们很高兴。”

努德内咳嗽了几声，抬起头来，用他布着血丝的绿眼睛表示附议，“下午好，沙里贝尔。”

很长时间内都只听得见浪花拍打船板的水声。塞壬居高临下地俯视着他们，目光在两张苍老的脸上来回扫视，与人类相似的面容冷峻得像是位无情的判官在思考该如何惩罚曾经羞辱过他的人。

“我要把你们关起来，”沙里贝尔说，“就像你们对我做的那样，关在属于我的地方，哪儿也不许去。”

奥默里克与努德内交换了视线，他们谁都没有感到害怕，目光中只有认命的坦然，甚至，还有些隐隐的兴奋。不是所有人都有足够的幸运可以观察到这种神奇生物的巢穴，只是此行多半有去无回，很可能无法留下观察报告，仅有这一点令他们遗憾。

塞壬见他们默不作声，也并不关心自己的猎物在想什么，伸出两只手臂将他们分别拦腰勾住，最上面的翅膀雀屏般张开，气流搅动海水撞击在船上，生出几朵细小的旋涡。

即使负着两具身体的重量，它飞行起来也并不困难。奥默里克不由得想起塞壬捕捉人类的传闻，虽然暂且难以确定其真实性，但可以肯定他确实具有这么做的能力。

与思绪颇多的奥默里克不同，努德内显得虚弱而疲惫，他本就是两人中更多病的那位，又刚经历过有惊无险的溺水，身体绵软得像条海参，即使知道这样无礼，也只能靠在塞壬肩上才能保持平衡。

幸好塞壬的巢穴就隐形在身后的岛屿，是一个不被邀请就看不见的洞穴，里面装饰着美丽的花卉，还有五彩缤纷的珊瑚与形状各异的贝壳海螺，华丽得好像国王的厅堂。

“我还什么都没做呢，为什么你们看起来就像要死了一样？”沙里贝尔将他们放在铺着树叶的地面，看出了他们的脆弱，动作出乎意料的轻。

“某种意义上而言，”奥默里克用手撑起身体，树叶是新鲜的，带着饱满的水分，柔软而厚实，充当了坐垫，“我们确实快要死了。人类的平均寿命是七十五岁，我们已经活到了这个数字的五分之四，不剩多少年岁了。”

“这就是为什么你们的脸皱得像紫菜？”塞壬蹙着眉，语调厌恶，“头发也看起来脏兮兮的，是灰尘落在了上面吗？”

“是衰老。”奥默里克扶起身边的努德内，替他拍去潮湿的衣服上沾着的树叶，“随着年龄的增加，人类的皮肤会变得松弛，头发褪去颜色，肌肉和骨骼不再有力，器官逐渐失去作用，好像被海风侵蚀的岩壁，终会支撑不住碎成粉末。”

沙里贝尔似乎并不了解人类，“我以为你们至少能比鲨鱼活得长。”

“人类的寿命跟生活在热带的大多数鲨鱼相比并不算特别短暂，但生活在冰海的那些，许多活过了三百岁也依然健康强壮，它们是被自然规律青睐的幸运儿，人类的寿长比不过它们。”奥默里克解释道。

努德内在旁边点了点头，一连串的咳嗽后，他的脸涨得通红，干涩的眼睛也涌出泪来。

“如果你们只能活几十年，”塞壬降低了高度，几乎要落到他们面前，脚趾却没有触碰到地面，保持着悬浮的状态，“那些方方正正的石头又是怎么堆积起来的呢？其中的一座已经存在了三百年，上个月我到岸边去时还看见有人在它上面添石头，人类的寿命怎么可能比不上你们做出来的东西？”

“我想你指的是城市和建筑，”奥默里克轻抚着努德内的背部，直到他的呼吸慢慢变得平顺，“三百年前垫起第一块砖的，和你上个月看到的并不是同一人。短暂的生命决定了人类无法靠个体完成许多事，所以我们选择了另一种办法。当一个人死了或是衰老得再也无法做某件事，就会有另一个人来接替他的工作，这样的更迭可以延续几百年，甚至几千年，如果把所有的文明积累都算上，也许数万年，或者数十万年。”

“听起来好像珊瑚，整片海域的虫花上好几条鲸鱼的寿命才能堆积出一片堡礁。”塞壬怀疑地盯着他们，人类跟珊瑚虫比起来，怎么看都相差得太远。

“这么类比……”奥默里克想了想，“也没错。”

努德内清了清嗓子，终于找回力气说话，“嗯。”

“我被你们关起来的地方，也是花了很多年做出来的吗？”沙里贝尔想起那坚硬的囚牢和冰冷的锁链，脸色变得有些不悦。

“是。”奥默里克肯定地点头，“一千年前那里曾是茂密的森林，北方渡海过来的人在那里建立起最初的聚落，数百年后他们建立了一个小王国，将那里当做首都，现在的市中心有块纪念碑，据说是他们打下的第一口井的位置。”

“如果你指的是研究中心的话，”努德内的声音加入进来，“那栋楼是七十年前修建的，院子则有一百多年的历史，曾经是某位贵族的庭院，战争摧毁了他的庄园，只留下这块地，还有幸免于难的树木与花草。”

“无聊。”沙里贝尔收敛起翅膀，翩然落地，弯曲的脚爪插进树叶，姿态优雅地放低身体，扬起来的指尖勾向离他更近的努德内，毫不费力地划开他衬衣的领口。

“不要。”奥默里克抓住它的手，生怕那锋利的尖爪会刺破努德内的皮肤，扯断他的动脉，“不管你想做什么，请让我先。”

“可上次是他先动手的。”塞壬傲慢地转过脸，月轮般清浅的眸子里倒映着光，美丽却令人生寒，“不过也没差。”它托起奥默里克的下颌，抬高，仔细地审视着时间在他脸上留下的刻痕，就像他们曾经对它做的那样，观察。

努德内抗议地对奥默里克摇头，他们共度了人生的大部分时光，这位前辈偏偏就是改不掉喜欢擅自替他作决定的毛病，但现在不是生气和吵架的时候，“我的心脏不太好，如果看着他……”他并不知道塞壬通常如何对待猎物，可不管怎么想都是可怕的场景，“我很可能会立即死掉，那样就不新鲜了，所以，从我开始是更明智的选择。”

“什么？”人类竟这样不堪一击，沙里贝尔皱着眉，仁慈地扬起声音，“那你就闭上眼睛。”

奥默里克蔚蓝色的眼睛里同时流露着悲伤与深情，“别看。”

努德内别过脸，在并没有被屏住的余光里，塞壬撕开奥默里克的前襟，衬衫纽扣像成熟的豌豆那样蹦落，他看到塞壬张开的嘴里布着锋利的牙，贴上奥默里克青色的血管，但鲜红的液体并没有随之涌出，塞壬的唇在奥默里克的脸侧犹疑，比起猎食更像是亲昵。

奥默里克的呼吸在惊讶中变得凌乱，他原本闭上了眼睛等待终末，现在又重新睁开，视线落在塞壬洒着微光的脸庞上，距离近得无法对焦，只能看到一片发亮的铜色，被洞穴外的落日镀上暖洋洋的金光。

“你不是好好的吗？”沙里贝尔戳了戳努德内的脸，确认他依然活着，没有任何会死掉的迹象。

“沙里贝尔，”奥默里克伸手搭上塞壬的肩，大胆地抚摸它后颈密布的羽毛，“你想要我们做什么？”

“做跟上次一样的事。”它回答，理所当然的样子，“你们对我做的，我也要原样地拿回来，在属于我的地方。”

奥默里克终于明白过来，布着皱纹的脸颊顿时脸颊发烫，努德内在他旁边低下头，看来亦是同样的羞赧与惊愕。

“不愿意吗？”沙里贝尔笑着问，扣住奥默里克的肩，将他按倒在叶堆上，不由分说地吻上去。

努德内呆愣地看着他们，捂住心脏的位置，不堪重负的供血器官跳得很快，好像有只仓鼠在里面拼命地奔跑。如果与奥默里克亲热的是别的人类，他的脉搏恐怕真会因受不了刺激而停顿，但在他眼前占有那具身体的正是当初使他们爱欲重叠的塞壬，他竟其妙地没有感到丝毫难过或痛苦，只觉得不可思议。

塞壬剥掉了奥默里克所有的衣衫，动作生硬得好像在扯掉一朵花的萼片。它像两位科学家曾经对他做的那样，逐寸地抚摸赤裸的身体，饶有兴趣地拨弄着皮肤上的松弛的细纹，最后来到尚未发福的下腹部，恶作剧般地把玩着，弯曲的利爪掠过腿根，在皮肤上留下浅而细的红痕。

这情况奥默里克始料未及，可他并没有立场让沙里贝尔停下，只好轻喘着闭上眼睛，祈祷它不要做太为难自己的事。曾经在那个夜晚领略过的花香再次袭来，带着沁人心脾的情欲，催动着他的身体作出反应。

沙里贝尔打开最下方的两片翅膀，露出遮挡在后面的生殖器，触手般的柱体早已昂扬，它迫不及待地坐在奥默里克身上，慢慢地吞没方才在它手里变得坚硬的物体。塞壬有着为飞翔而生的轻质骨架，重量不至于压断奥默里克的腿骨，却足以封住他身体的行动。

“把手伸过来，像你上次做的那样。”沙里贝尔命令道。

奥默里克顺从地照办，回忆着那时的情形，试探地沿着它的羽毛抚摸。沙里贝尔眯起眼睛，看起来十分受用，加快了身体摆动的频率，满意地享受着“报复”的快感，没过多久就获得了他想要的愉悦。

神话里的塞壬是有着丰盈交配力的生物，努德内担心持续太久奥默里克的身体会撑不住，于是伸手过去加入他们，好让沙里贝尔尽快得到足够多的满足，在他们两个行将就木的老头所剩无几的精力被耗尽前。

这样的举动提醒了沉浸在欢爱里的塞壬还有另一个人的存在，它在又一次释放后丢下了奥默里克，张开最宽阔的羽翼卷起努德内的身体，有些嫌恶地发现他的头发与皮肤布着晒干的盐粒，舔起来的味道苦涩得好像藤壶的壳。

“你要变得美味一点。”它说，然后起身拈来一片马蹄莲形状的裹叶，将里面泡着花瓣的泉水倾泻到努德内的身上。

猝不及防的寒意呛得再次变得湿漉漉的科学家差点咳出肺，可还没等他缓过来，身上的衣物便被尽数除去，整个儿地陷入塞壬柔韧的羽毛包围里，倒是不觉得那么冷了。

也许是看出他没有奥默里克那么经得起折腾，沙里贝尔没有考验他的骨骼耐受，而是跪坐在散发着芬芳的叶床上环抱他，用膝盖撑起身体的大部分重量，像整理羽毛那样梳理他凌乱的发，慢慢地享受着他的服务。

相比过去的生涩，努德内如今熟稔得多，他和奥默里克在那次事件后成为了爱侣，三十多年的尝试与磨合后，他早已学会了体贴与温存。

沙里贝尔显然也感受到了这一点，露出惬意舒适的微笑。奥默里克疲惫地起身，挣扎到他们的身边，增加了爱抚它的手掌。

在两位科学家默契的配合下，这场开始于日落时分的飨宴终于在月亮升起到天顶时结束，他们伏在塞壬洒落着月华的羽毛上，再也坚持不住地昏沉睡去。

在他们垂下的眼睑遮住的视野中，沙里贝尔的脸色沉下去，有些担忧地看着他们，也许是以为他们会就这样再也醒不来，它伸出羽毛放在他们的鼻尖，羽根微微颤动，好像微风下的棕榈。

它看到两人的无名指上有个发亮的环带，银色的好像月亮被切了一轮，上次见他们时是没有的，塞壬是喜好追逐美丽与闪光的生物，它绝不会看错这样精致漂亮的物件。

“这是什么？”它等到清晨两人醒来才问。

“是戒指。”奥默里克回答了他，昨日的劳乏使他浑身酸疼，像是被人装进木桶里滚下山。

努德内的精神更加不振，眼里布着可怕的红血丝。他想把戒指摘下来给沙里贝尔看，金属环卡在他指节的纹路里，怎么也不肯往上挪，最后生生刮掉了一块皮。

“戴久了就会变得很难摘。”奥默里克揉着手指解释，将自己的那枚也递过去。

“你们为什么要戴着它？”沙里贝尔好奇地问。

“因为我们……结成了伴侣关系。”奥默里克回答，“部分人类会选择用戒指来标记自己的配偶。”

沙里贝尔将那两枚戒指凑到眼前，冷冽的眼神和漫长的沉默导致了一种诡异的气氛。

“喜欢的话就留下吧，”奥默里克看了眼努德内，他的伴侣点头表示赞同，“属于我们的时间不多了，由你来替我们保管更好。”

“你们真的只能活十几年了吗？”沙里贝尔的语调底沉下去，它抓着两只沧桑干瘪的手腕，隔着皮肤角质传来的触感好像干枯的树枝。

“也许没那么久，”奥默里克想起他的体检报告，“能再有五年我就很满足了。”

努德内叹了口气，他从来都认为自己将是两人中先离世的，他对各种运动都透顶厌烦，还总是忘记按时吃药，“所以不管你想做什么，都得抓紧了，野外环境并不适合人类生存，这会让我们更快死去，也许是明天，也许是马上。”

“真麻烦，”沙里贝尔像是在思考着什么，熹微的晨光为它周身的羽毛铺上薄纱，摄人心魄的美丽毫无收敛，覆盖着它的光芒却变得柔和亲切，“把你们扔回去算了。”它很快做出决定，“回到你们的世界去好了，反正我也不知道该拿什么饲养你们。”

“你打算放掉我们？”奥默里克不敢相信地看着塞壬冷漠的脸，他本已做好跟努德内在这里双双化为白骨的觉悟。

努德内想到的是他的研究，还能有机会把在这洞穴里观察到的细节写下留给后人，真的是太好了，“可我们从这里游不回去，必须借助那条小船。”

“我知道，”塞壬与水手的故事并非完全虚构，沙里贝尔明白人类不善水生，“给你们找回来便是。”

说罢它将两枚戒指套在手指上，意外地合适，然后张开翅膀飞向蔚蓝的天空，回来时带着那只小船，羽翼掀起的气流推着海浪涌动，将它送到岛屿的岸边。

赶在太阳光变得毒辣前，两位科学家站在了人类修建的栈桥上，手里各拿着一枚铜金色的长羽毛。那是塞壬翼尖最长的飞羽，沙里贝尔说那是只能由配偶保有的东西，正好交换那两枚象征伴侣的戒指。


	6. Accensum Qui Pedicat Urit Mentulam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇CP有变动，包含(7+10)X3和(6+4)X3，所以单独开了一篇，但为了方便点脑洞的太太收藏，这里做个链接索引。

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280563


End file.
